A central portion of an inner panel of a vehicle liftgate assembly provides additional stiffness to the liftgate assembly. Inner panel reinforcement ribs may be oriented in a V-shape relative to one another; however, this V-shape may present assembly challenges and may lack sufficient stiffness.
This disclosure is directed to solving the above problems and other problems as summarized below.